Gilbert Huph
Gilbert Huph is Bob Parr's villainous boss, and a minor antagonist of The Incredibles. Role He is the boss of Insuricare, a fictional insurance company and only cares about getting money. He does not allow any of his employees to help people in need of insurance. The rule especially applies to Bob Parr, who legally helps troubled customers, much to Huph's dismay. He first appears angrily running toward Bob's office, reprimanding him that he is supposed to gain money for Insuricare, not authorize the customers' payments on the Walker policy. The next day, Mr. Huph calls Bob down to his office and tells him how annoyed he is by his customers dodging every loophole after Bob helped them. As the conversation continues, Bob witnesses a man getting mugged and attempts to rescue him, but Mr. Huph threatens to fire him if he leaves his office and does so. Bob reluctantly closes the door under Mr. Huph's orders. After Bob sees the mugger getting away, he is discouraged that he failed to save a victim for the first time, due to Mr. Huph's self - centered attitude, he furiously grabs Mr. Huph by the throat and throws him through several walls, injuring and placing him in the hospital, much to the shock of the other Insuricare employees and the annoyance of Bob's agent, Rick Dicker, who fired Bob for the incident. Mr. Huph isn't seen again for the rest of the film. Quotes * runs at Bob Parr! You authorized payment on the Walker policy! * I don't wanna know about their coverage, Bob. Don't tell me about their coverage. Tell me how you're keeping Insuricare in the black. Tell me how that's possible with you writing checks to every Harry Hardluck and Sally Sobstory that gives you a phone call. leaves while walking away * Sit down, Bob. * I'm not happy, Bob. Not happy. * Ask me why. * Why, what? Be specific, Bob. * Your customers make me unhappy. * Complaints I can handle. What I can't handle is your customers' inexplicable knowledge of Insuricare's inner workings! They're experts. Experts, Bob! Exploiting every loophole, dodging every obstacle! They're penetrating the bureaucracy! * No. * The law requires that I answer no. * We're supposed to help our people! Starting with our stockholders, Bob! Who's helping them out, huh? * You know, Bob. A company... Incredible says tiredly, "is like an enormous clock" Yes. Precisely. It only works if all the little cogs mesh together. Now, a clock needs to be cleaned, well-lubricated and wound tight. The best clock has jewel movements, cogs that fit, that cooperate be design. * I'm being metaphorical, Bob. You know what I mean by cooperative cogs? Bob? Bob. * Look at me when I'm talking to you, Parr. * Do not change the subject, Bob. We're discussing your attitude! * Well, let's hope we don't cover him. * Stop right now, or you're fired! * Close the door. * Get over here now. * I'm not happy, Bob. Not happy. * Good thing, too. You were this close to losing your... Category:Pixar antagonists Category:The Incredibles antagonists Category:Men Category:Grumpy villains Category:Disney Crossy Road antagonists Category:Minor antagonists Category:The Incredibles villains Category:Bosses Category:Lawful neutral Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Elderly villains